Shattering Effects
Shattering Effects is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Flaky Featuring *Lumpy *Handy *Buck and Chuck *Cuddles *Sniffles *Splendid Appearances *Mime *Josh *Lifty & Shifty *Pop *Cub *Russell *Sparky *Wooly *Toothy *Patriot *Biohazard Plot It is karaoke night at the bar. Mime sings into the microphone, but the crowd (consisting of Cuddles, Handy, Buck, and Chuck) is obviously unimpressed as they don't hear anything coming out of his mouth. The owner, Lumpy, tells Mime to leave and calls Flaky up on stage. She takes a deep breath in preparation to sing, but a spider suddenly lands on her face. Flaky lets out a harsh scream of terror. As a result of the microphone and audio, the noise disturbs the crowd. As Flaky runs around trying to get the spider off, Lumpy tries to turn down the volume, accidentally making it louder. Cuddles ears burst while Buck and Chuck rush toward the glass door, but it along with the windows shatter and slice them. Handy tries to call for help but fails because of his lack of hands. Cuddles picks up the phone and does the favor. Sniffles picks up the phone and answers, but Cuddles couldn't hear him as his injury deafened his hearing. Lumpy brings the phone closer to the sound, which only causes Sniffles' glasses to crack and make him blind. Sniffles aimlessly walks out on the street. The noise smashes all the wine glasses in the bar Lumpy dozes on the amplifier and accidentally sets the noise to super loud, thus spreading the noise all over the city. Josh makes a glass sculpture, when the noise causes it to shatter and slice him. Pranky attempts to pull a banana peel prank until the noise smashes his novelty glasses,which made him sad. The noise smashes all the windows on a glass skyscraper. Handy survives because he is wearing his helmet until his head explodes because of the noise. Flippy completes his ship in a bottle until the noise smashes it. Lifty and Shifty rob a china shop, but the noise causes the priceless items to crack and soon crumbles the shop itself. The noise wakes up a sleeping Cub so Pop brings him a glass of water, which shatters and injures him. Russell is at the aquarium when the glass breaks and the piranhas attack him, while Sparky is shocked by electric eels. Toothy, Biohazard, and Patriot are suffering from the noise while Wooly dances to it. A sleeping Splendid is awaken by the noise and decides to find the source of it. He soon arrives to the bar and discovers the spider on Flaky's head. Biohazard slaps the spider off Flaky's head and stops the noise. Cuddles and Mime cheer him for stopping the noise. Lumpy passes the microphone to Splendid and he gets ready to sing. The blind Sniffles bumps into him and gets the microphone lodged into his eye socket. Splendid lets out a super scream which causes the whole bar to collapse. Just before the episode ends, another spider crawls out of the debris wearing earmuffs. Moral "Screaming is rude." Deaths #Buck and Chuck are cut apart by glass. #Josh is sliced by his glass sculpture. #Handy's head explodes #Lifty and Shifty die when the china shop crumbles. #Russell is eaten by piranhas. #Sparky is shocked by electric eels. #Cuddles, Mime, Handy, Lumpy, Sniffles, and (debatably) Splendid die when the bar collapses. Injuries #Cuddles ears burst and he is deafened. #Cub is injured by his glass of water when it shatters. #Splendid gets a microphone lodged in his eye socket. Trivia *Josh's glass sculpture was of an astronaut on the moon. *Once again, Wooly mistakes loud noise for music. This first occured in Pipe Down. *The spider looks similar in appearance to The Ants. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes